Cold Heart turns to Pure Gold
by NarakuSesshoumaruGoldHeart
Summary: "class meet Naraku Alexander Higerashi" the teacher pointed towards the door. Naraku walked in slowly and the girls started squeeling. He gave them a hard cold look and they shivered. "N..n…Naraku introduce yourself" teacher spoke. Naraku nodded his head and typed on the board Talk to me and you die a slow painful death! Naraku took a look at the teacher nodding his head he was do


_Cold Hearted_

"_school is so tired some…" sesshoumaru put his head down on the desk._

"_tell me about it" Inuyasha agreed with a pencil on his nose._

"_top it all its Valentine's Day…" groaned sesshoumaru seeing all the girls giggle his way._

"_aww don't be like that sesshy!"_

"_don't call me sesshy Kuro!"sesshoumaru hissed._

"_that's not very nice. How many times do I got to tell you my name is Kuro kun!" Kuro was a stubborn but beautiful man. He had Beautifully long wavy Black hair, Light blue eyes, purple stripes on each of his face, arms,legs, also his hips, he had pointy ears like elf looking, his skin color was really white, and he was also a spider Full Demon._

"It's Kuro!" Sesshoumaru smirked proudly.

"I'll wipe that smile off your face if you don't call me by the right name" Kuro growled.

"okay okay Kuro Sama!" he said with excitement.

"you're looking for punishment aren't you?" kuro smirked.

"no…" sesshoumaru puffed putting his head on the desk . He sighed hard then felt his shirt going up. "kuro stop!" he blushed.

"not until you say my right name" he smirked and nibbled his earlobe and went to playing with his chest things…

"s..stop it!" sesshoumaru breathed heavy with blush all over his cheeks.

"say it right then" he smiled.

"alright alright Kuro Kun stop it!" he growled.

"that's more like it" he purred putting his shirt down and going back to his seat.

"did you hear?"

"what?"

"Their's a new transfer student coming today"

"really?"

"yes "

"hope his hot! Or she is beautiful"

Another one joined in.

"It's a boy and I heard his cold blooded he will sink your teeth into you"

"as long as his hot!"

"what's all this talk about a new student" Inuyasha gave a brow up look to Kuro.

"I don't know" kuro shrugged his shoulders. "wake up it's almost time for class sleepy head!"

"errrg" sesshoumaru groaned.

Xxxxxxx

"class meet Naraku Alexander Higerashi" the teacher pointed towards the door. Naraku walked in slowly and the girls started squeeling. He gave them a hard cold look and they shivered.

"N..n…Naraku introduce yourself" teacher spoke. Naraku nodded his head and typed on the board Talk to me and you die a slow painful death! Naraku took a look at the teacher nodding his head he was done. "please..take your s..s..seat Naraku" the teacher pointed with sweat on his face.

The rest of the time felt like ice cold winter being in a room with him.

Xxxxxxxxx bell rangxxxxxx

"class dismissed" The teacher said getting her stuff packed up.

"okay time for Math class.." sesshoumaru sighed.

"it's not that bad sesshy!" Inuyasha kissed his brother on the cheek.

"br..bro..brother don't do that…" sesshoumaru blushed and starting packing stuff in his book bag.

"aww come on!" inuyasha pouted. Kuro growled and slapped sesshoumaru on the back.

"come on were going to be late" Kuro got his book bag. "at least it's break time right now"

"I'll catch up to you. I just need to make a phone call" sesshoumaru waved his hand.

"alright" inuyasha and kuro sighed. Sesshoumaru dialed the number and it rang.

"Oh pretty boy" Sesshoumaru turned his head and saw his own teacher on a desk without clothes and only her under drawls.

"w..what..are you doing! Mrs. Rima" sesshoumaru gasped seeing her get closer to him.

"hello?"

"he…hello f..father.."

"is something the matter?"

"my teacher is naked! And wanting me to do something.."

"WHAT!"

"I..I.." he blushed.

"What's her name?"

"Mrs..Rima w..why father?" his father hung up fast . "fa..father?"

"pretty boy!"

"sesshoumaru what's taking you so long" inuyasha growled then walked in. "WOAH! Lady!" he went wide eyed. "What Are You Doing!"

"she just starting taking off her cl..clothes" sesshoumaru blushed and ran out of the door but bumped into kuro. "great…" he said to himself. Kuro saw the whole picture.

"sesshy are you cheating on me" he picked him up and held him close to him.

"no….sh..she..just took off her cl…clothes.." Sesshoumaru sighed trying to get out of kuros grasp.

"Why is it I find you with every teacher, and every janitor, lunch lady, art teacher, ect naked trying to seduce you!" kuro growled.

"I…Don't know…" sesshoumaru blushed.

"because his attractive" Inuyasha said looking at the teacher put on her clothes back. "about time"

"sesshy make me feel better!" he picked up sesshoumaru and ran to the boys bathroom.

"KURO!" inuyasha shouted.

Xxxxxxxx

"looks like his looking for something?"

"his evil looking"

" he scares me"

"why is he at our school!"

"I wish he get out"

Naraku saw them gossiping about him and he turned his head to look at them.

"EEK!" they screamed scrambling away from him. Naraku blinked he didn't understand why they were so scared.

Xxxxx

"kuro put me down!" sesshoumaru cried struggling out of his arms.

"no make me feel better!" Kuro hissed pushing sesshoumaru on the wall on his back and unbuckled his white jeans. Kuro went in his silver boxers and rubbed on sesshoumarus member over and over.

"ku..kuro stop it!" sesshoumarus face was red and he tried pushing him off the wall. "stop it.." he felt kuro put his finger in his mouth. "s…kuro" sesshoumaru lost his balance and let out his blossom. Kuro took his hand out of his boxers and licked his fingers. "kuro jeeze!" sesshoumaru growled buttoning his pants fast hearing the bell ring.

Xxxxxx

Naraku went into the health class and was about to ask where are the rulers but the girl screamed and left. "why does everyone run away from me?"

xxxxLunch timexxxx

Naraku sighed going to the lunch cafeteria. There was tones of food and the place looked fancy also dang exspensive. Naraku ringed the bell and the cafeteria women came up.

"Hey can I help ya" she looked up at him. "ahh! I mean ah were having a special today"

"..I would like everything you have and for desert give me all you got" He reached for his wallet.

"ok..that will be…700$ sir…" she had sweat on her face thinking does he eat this much?

"do you have a silk blanket or something?"

"yes but it cost still "

"how much?" Naraku went in for his credit card again.

"100$ , 200$ 800$ 2,000$ 9,000$ those are the ones we got" she sighed.

"I'll take your highest one"

"are you sure?" her eyes went wide.

"didn't I just say what I wanted" Naraku growled.

"r..right sir sorry what color would you like it to be?"

"hmm…baby blue"

"okay that will be 9k and it will take 2 minutes to get" she hurried and rushed all the food also the quilt.

Xxxxxxx

"sesshoumaru what did you get?" Kuro said eating his mini lunch his mother made him.

"Raymen!" sesshoumaru smiled. "lets dig in!" he slurped some raymen.

"Sesshoumaru is that all you eat?" he sighed and looked at Inuyasha. "you too inuyasha?"

Xxxxxxxx

"alright it's done" she handed the huge bag to him. He nodded his head and left.

Xxxxx

"look at that huge bag!"

"he must be hungry?"

"what in the world?"

"wonder where his siting?"

"why is he here?"

"hey that's the new kid isn't it" Inuyasha pointed.

"yeah it is" kuro didn't look. "it's been the whole talk of the day"

"must be important" Sesshoumaru smiled taking a bite then froze when he saw the new kid. He was beautiful. Long black hair, red maroon eyes, blue eye shadow , black sleeveless shirt with a white skull on it, black jeans with silver chain hanging low on tightly, and tightly black boots. Naraku looked over at sesshoumarus direction and went straight walking his way.

"his walking close to us?" inuyasha sighed. "something tells me this is not going to go good"

"what's he want?" kuro growled. Naraku went closer to them everyone gasped when they saw that he was few inches far from the group. He kneels down and leans over sesshoumaru to sniff his neck.

"um… may I h..he..help you?" sesshoumaru blushed seeing him still sniffing his neck then his mouth. "umm sir?"

"what's he doing?"

"don't know?"

"get off sexy"

"his actually near someone?"

"get away sesshy or you'll get cursed"

"hey buddy get away from him" kuro growled. Naraku gave him a evil look and kuro shivered. Naraku continued to sniff him around his chest, hair, and his pants then his feet. "ookay! Your going too far!" he growled. Naraku slapped his hand. Sesshoumarus face was completely red. Naraku went to his neck again and licked it lightly. Sesshoumaru moaned soft, and Naraku bit his neck a little. Then he licked his neck again to seal the bleeding and the forming of a spider came on sesshoumarus back."you marked him!" kuro growled about to hit him but naraku jumped out of the way.

"he did what to sesshy?"

"mark?"

"oh no?"

"his cursed"

"that jerk"

"no my sesshy"

Naraku held out his hand towards sesshoumaru. "come"

"he spoke"

Sesshoumaru looked at him with blush. "thanks but I'm already eating here" he saw naraku glare at him. Sesshoumaru still didn't move. "I'm sorry but you can eat here"

Naraku smirked "you are my mate for sure. No ones told me No" he went over to him and reached for his hand. "now come please"

"he did say please" sesshoumaru thought. "alright but what is your name before I do" he blushed.

"Naraku and yours?"

"S..sesshoumaru" sesshoumaru blushed.

"you're not really going to eat over there are you?" kuro growled.

"yeah stay here" inuyasha pouted.

"I'll eat with you guys later.." he smiled.

"Kuro is it?" naraku said looking at him.

"yes what it to you buddy!"

"don't touch my mate ever again or I shall have to kill you!"

"what was that!" kuro growled.

"I know what you did to him. I can smell it threw his pants no more touching what is mine"

"that's not yours!" kuro growled.

"it is" Naraku growled.

"is not" Naraku ignored him and took sesshoumarus hand. "don't ignore me!"

"actually it belongs to me" inuyasha laughed.

"shut up inuyasha!" kuro threw an egg roll at him.

Naraku took sesshoumaru not too far from the groups. He opened the bag and took out the baby blue silk blanket to lay it down nicely on the ground. Sesshoumaru sat down and felt the fabric. "how much did this cost? It's beautiful"

"it was 9k" Naraku took out Spagetti,macaroni, pocky, sushi, fish, fish sandwitch, chicken sandwitch, fries, barbeque sandwitches, rice, noodles, and corn dogs.

"wow!"

"oh my gosh"

"can I have some!"

"no!" naraku growled. "now eat mate. Sesshoumaru blushed and looked at all the nice food.

"this must of cost a fortune" sesshoumaru took some of the corn dog.

"not really and it was worth for my mate"

"why do you keep calling me mate?" sesshoumaru blushed picking up another corn dog.

"because I Came to this school for one reason and one reason only because I wanted to be close to my soul mate. I could have been at college by now if I wanted to"

"wow your that smart" sesshoumaru blushed picking up some pocky.

"y..yes I am" Naraku smirked. "you're a mess" naraku took a napkin and wiped off his mouth.

Everyone was screaming of how adorable they look , some were jealous, some were sick and grossed out.

Sesshoumaru blushed. "thank you"

"your welcome" naraku chuckled.

"he laughed!"

"I'm done!" sesshoumaru smiled at him.

"wow you actually ate all of it" Narakus face went pale. "well glad you enjoyed it" He pulled out Ice cream, cake, cheese cake, pumpkin pie, cookies, pocky, and pepsi also cokes. "leave room for desert!"

"umm okay" sesshoumarus eyes lid up. "you didn't have to do this for me ya know"

"yes I did I am your mate. As your mate I must spoil you. SO don't EVER ask me to not buy you anything"

"okay.." sesshoumaru blushed finishing.

"so…what's your schedule so I can move mine" naraku growled. Sesshoumaru went to go get his book bag and came back.

"heres my schedule" sesshoumaru blushed not understanding why he wanted it.

"okay thank you"

"you're welcome. May I ask you something?" Sesshoumaru blushed.

"sure"

"why don't you eat? And what do you eat?"

"I drink blood" Naraku smirked seeing no fear on his face. "also" he scooted closer to him. "I think I should get a desert for all my hard work" Sesshoumaru blushed not understanding what he meant by that. Naraku picked sesshoumaru up and put him on top of his lap. "just relax" Naraku went up the boys shirt and started playing with his chest things.., his other hand unbuckled sesshoumaru white jeans also went under his silver boxers. Naraku bit his neck softly and started drinking some of his blood.

"s..stop ..Not in front of ev..every..body" he moaned with blush all over his face. Inuyashas ears twitched at the gossip.

"kawaii!"

"eww"

"get a room"

"his cursed for sure"

"back off my sesshy!" cries.

"I'm calling the police"

"you can't call the police idiot his in higher family I bet "

"yeah he will be able to get out free in no time"

"Kuro is going to get jealous" giggled.

Kuros eyes flashed dark blue hearing sesshoumaru moaning like that. Inuyasha and him got up to go talk to the new kid.

"Hey YOU stop Doing that to my brother!" inuyasha growled.

"off my property" kuro growled.

"no" naraku smirked.

"gu…this is not the tim..time" he squeezed his eyes tightly and his back leaned up his blossoms came out. "don't look at m..me" Naraku take out his hand and licks his hand slowly in front of the two boys to show them who owns who. They growled hard. Narakus phone rang he picked it up. Sesshoumaru just layed there blushing and holding onto narakus shirt not wanting to look at their faces.

"hello?"

"naraku did you find your soul mate?"

"matter fact I did"

"squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Naraku put his head off the phone from the squealing girl.

"so what's his name?"

"Sesshoumaru Allen Takahashi"

"Bring him over! And lets get him some new outfits!"

"alright kagome" naraku chuckled. "when"

"NOW NOW NOW" she squealed.

"alright note the ninja guards" naraku smirked.

"already did" kagome smiled.

"good bye"

"bye"

Naraku hung up his phone and straightened up sesshoumaru. He took a napkin to clean him off and put his pants back on also buttoning it. Naraku tucked Sesshoumaru white sleeveless shirt with a yellow smily face nicely down, picked him up bridal style. "we must go to my Home"

"your not taking him no where!" kuro growled.

"put my brother down this minute!" inuyasha hissed.

Naraku ignored them and ran for his car.

"why you!" they both shouted.

"hang tight" he put sesshoumaru in the lemo first before he got in himself. "driver home now and make it quick!"

"Yes well do" the butler started the car and drove fast.

"wow.. " sesshoumaru stared at the car. "you have a lemo?"

"yeah I have 9 or more lost count why?" naraku gave a right brow look.

"whh..what!" sesshoumarus eyes went wide. "amazing Naraku Kun" he blushed when he said that.

"call me that from now on okay" naraku chuckled seeing the amazed look on sesshoumarus eyes and seeing him play with the buttons.

"don't push the buttons too much they will break. No matter how much you push it , it will still go up or down…"

"DRIVER SILENCE"

"sorry Prince"

Naraku growled and the butler jumped.

"p..P…Prince " sesshoumarus eyes went wide.

"yeah a prince" naraku gave the driver an evil look.

"your amazing naraku kun" sesshoumaru blushed and put his hand to his wrist.

"were here" the driver announced.


End file.
